monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Chameleos
Chameleos, also known as Oonazuchi, is a large, poisonous Chameleon-like Elder Dragon that has the ability to camouflage itself with invisibility almost all the time to blend the surroundings of Forest and Hills, Swamp and Jungle as long as the horn and the tail remains. They have a hood on their neck similar to real-life cobras to help them in their flight, as well as a leaf-shaped tail and horns that aid its camouflage. Facts *Chameleos are poisonous and acidic: They can spit an acid blob (lowers defense), spray acid (drains stamina, causing fatigue) and spray poisonous cloud whenever they glide. *Chameleos is very sensitive to Fire element on the chest, front legs and tail. Dragon element is more effective on the wings, whilst everywhere else on his body takes equal damage from both Elements. *Cutting the tail and the horn causes its camouflage effect to stop. Dragon Element is needed to break Chameleos' Horn; however, the tail doesn't require Dragon Element to be cut off. Chameleos' total health must be below 30% before the tail can be cut. *They have sticky tongues, allowing Chameleos to steal items off the hunter. *If you throw a Smoke Bomb and Chameleos becomes covered by the smoke, it will temporarily make him visible. *Flash bombs thrown in front of Chameleos does not make it visible, but it helps locate its head due to the stars going around his face. *Good weapons to use are Smolder Dragonsword, Golden Falchion, Sealed Dragon Lance, Gun Chariot, and Prominece Bow 3 or anything with Fire/Dragon element. ESP is recommended for blademasters. *Chameleos cannot be trapped with a Shock or Pitfall Trap. *When he is making wind with his tail he will try to steal an item directly after it. This can be evaded by running far enough to the side of him. Trivia *Despite its namesake, it's appearance is based off an Uroplatus (leaf-tailed geckos) more than a chameleon (save for the tongue, eyes and slow, leg-by-leg method of walking). *When Chameleos is angered, music will play in the background. Green toxic gas will appear on its mouth and it will make it easier to spot while still invisible. However, when it becomes more docile the music will stop playing. *The Chameleos will become invisible less often after you cut off the tail or break the horn (just like Lunastra/Teostra lose their Fire Aura). *When looking for the monster it can be very hard to find, since you will have to walk on nearly every spot until you find it. It will not directly attack you at the start, but will prefer to just walk past. Tips *If you cannot avoid its ranged attacks mentioned above, bring several Antidotes and/or Herbal Medicines, as well as Energy Drinks and Well-Done Steaks. *To scare (or potentially cause it to drop an item), use a Sonic Bomb while it is visible before attacks or after its charging attack. It will take practice for the right timing though. This causes it to temporarily disable its invisibility. *The Chameleos will sometimes pound its tail unto the ground, immoblizing the hunter. Although at first this seems like quake-effect, it's actually producing wind. Windbreaker armor will let you get in a few hits when this happens. MHFU Armor Skills Category:Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Monsters that inflict Poison